


A Winter's Tale

by Beatlegirl1968



Series: Maylor - A Love Story [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970's Queen, Christmas, Complete, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: This is a side story to my Maylor Series.  It is the Christmas of 1978.  It is skipped over in my story 'My Bijou.'   Brian and Roger are returning from the Jazz tour in the States and preparing for Christmas at home with their children and families.  It is a tale of pure fluff and no real angst.  Join them for some smiles and humor, some sexy fun and the cute times they have with their children.It may be confusing to readers who have been read my series.  There are established characters and plotlines that are continued in this story.Sorry it is a bit late.  I am suffering from Carpal Tunnel and had to delay writing all the chapters.  Enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Maylor - A Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to everyone who needed a little Maylor in their lives to get through 2020!

20th December 1978

Los Angeles

Roger's POV

"Would you like to meet me upstairs?" the young brunette asked me as she whispered in my ear. I felt her slip something into my jacket pocket and smiled. I had to hand it to her. It was a smooth move. She ran her hand across my chest and breathed heavily. "Cause I think you probably taste as good as you look honey..." she remarked as she slid her hand inside my jacket and pinched my nipple. I saw Brian across the room with slightly raised eyebrows as he tried to make conversation with a blond woman who was at least 40. I had to admit for an older woman she was pretty hot.

"While I am incredibly flattered by your offer...I think I will have to pass..." I told the woman hitting on me. The sensual expression on her face faded at my rejection. "It's nothing personal...you are really hot and if I wasn't so exhausted from this tour I would fuck you into Thursday...sorry..." I told her bluntly. It seemed to strike the right chord with her. She smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I felt her hand go into my jacket pocket and she retrieved her room key.

"Too bad...it is your loss blondie!" she said and turned to leave. I took a sip of my whisky and saw her head towards one of our crew members. I found it amusing to watch her switch her charms back on the second Big Rich showed her any interest. I casually made my way across the noisy banquet room. There was Christmas music playing and Freddie was sitting at a table with Deacy, Ratty and Crystal and two women playing some type of drinking game. Gerry Stickells had arranged this end of tour party in the hotel where we are staying. Our last performance of the tour was earlier tonight at The Forum. There were quite a few groupies and hangers on here tonight. The woman I just managed to get the slip from wasn't the first who came on to me. Between the rigors of the tour and dealing with horny American women I was ready for bed. I just wasn't interested in one of them sharing it with me.

I was drawing near to Brian and found him listening to the blond woman talking about something to do with gardening. He was smiling and nodding as she spoke. Before I reached his side the woman suddenly took Brian's hand and I watched as she pressed it against her ample breasts. Her slick move took him by surprise and I felt for him as he tried to stave off her advance and not hurt her feelings. I could see a small amount of panic in his face and I decided to throw him a bone. I walked right up and cleared my throat to get the woman's attention. She quickly let go of his hand and then turned to look at me. When she saw who I was she laughed nervously and leaned into Brian's side. 

"Oh! You're Roger...right?" she said to me in a cavalier way as she turned to look at Brian again. "I was just telling Brian here about my landscaping..." she remarked and I felt for certain it was some type of double entendre. Brian gave me a look of dismay but I knew he was innocent of any wrongdoing. I smiled at the woman.

"I'm sure it was scintillating conversation..." I replied with a touch of sarcasm. "I'm sure Brian will tell his girlfriend all about it when we get home..." I said next. "Have you met his girlfriend? My sister..." I pointed out to her. The woman's face fell and she laughed again as she took a step away from Brian. He stuck his hand out to her and she resignedly shook it.

"It's been a pleasure...but it is time for me to say goodnight..." Brian told her in a polite voice. They parted ways and Brian came up to my side wearing a tired look. "Thanks..." he whispered as we left the banquet room and headed for the lift. As we stepped inside I found we were alone. The lift door closed and I turned to look at him.

"Of course...it's what husbands do!"

\---21st December---

I was grateful our flight back home wasn't leaving until the late afternoon. The blackout curtains in our suite remained closed as we both slept in. I woke first and walked slowly to the toilet. I relieved myself and washed up and noted my throat was dry. My voice was almost hoarse from months of singing. I gargled some warm water to see if it helped and padded back to bed. Brian had woke up and we crossed paths as he went into the bathroom. I slid back under the bedclothes and closed my eyes again.

Brian came back and got in next to me. He reached over and turned on the television with the remote. I kept my eyes closed but couldn't go back to sleep. It wasn't the tv. The volume was on low. I surrendered to the day and got up from bed. I left our bedroom and went to the other one to make sure we had messed up the bedclothes before we checked out. I picked up the pillows and punched at them before tossing them back in place. Wanting it to look like someone really slept there. It had become such a routine for us since we started touring. 

"What are you doing?" I heard Brian ask and I turned to see him lingering in the doorway. 

"Just making a mess..." I answered as he watched me. Brian walked into the room and came over and grabbed one of the pillows. I was going to ask him what he was doing but he suddenly swung out towards me and hit me in the side with the pillow. He looked absolutely pleased with himself. I reached over and grabbed one of the other pillows and made my own swipe at him. He took a quick step back and I missed him. "Oh! You are fucking in for it now!" I told him and barreled at him with my pillow. Brian gasped and tried to moved away but I was too fast and pushed him back towards the bed as I collided with him. The momentum made him stumble and he fell back onto the mattress. He threw his arms up in the air in defense as I launched myself at him; knocking him onto his back. 

Hey!" he yelled as I landed almost on top of him. He was half laughing and groaning as I straddled his legs and lifted my pillow up over my head and slammed it down on him. "Oomph!" he said and sounded like the wind was knocked out of him. I set back on his legs breathing faster and glaring at him. He moved his arms to cover his face and upper chest. 

"Are you done messing with me?" I asked him as I held my pillow up in a potential strike position. Brian looked up at me and groaned.

"Fine! I give in..." he told me in a defeated tone. I tossed my pillow aside and leaned forward to smile victoriously at him. Brian quickly moved his hands up and caught hold of my wrists. Before I knew it, he flipped me over on to my back on the mattress and managed to straddle my middle with his long legs. He was now wearing a smug grin as he kept a tight hold on my wrists. "You should know better Rog...." he told me boastfully. His face then softened as he looked at me. "I'll never tire of messing with you..." he said gently. He pushed my arms back and they were pressed flat against the mattress as Brian leaned down towards my face. He pressed a kiss to my lips.

I have to admit I love it when he is feeling playful and acts on it. I smiled against his lips and Brian moaned a little in response. He loosened his hold on my wrists and I brought my arms up to wrap them around his neck. We began kissing lazily but it grew more fervent. His mouth was warm and tasted like toothpaste. I let his tongue slide against mine and savored his kiss. Brian moaned again and pressed his hips into mine. I could feel him getting harder and my own body reacted to it. We were both soon grinding into each other. My cock was hardening as the friction built between us. I moved one of my hands down to get between us and I shoved at his pajama bottoms. Wanting to get his cock out. Brian paused his movements and pulled his bottoms down as I lifted up and tugged my own down past my thighs. My cock was freed and instantly pressed against his warm body. The feel of skin on skin made is so much better and we both groaned in satisfaction. Our hips rolled and the contact was intense. I wanted more and used my legs to get hold of Brian and rolled him over. He let me and I was soon on top of him as he fell onto his back and had a heated look in his eyes. I got rid of my pajama bottoms and then straddled his hips and began to grind aggressively.

"Fuck..." Brian moaned and reached around to take hold of my bottom. He squeezed it as we moved together. Our mouths still engaged in a heated exchange. I felt Brian slide his hand between us and take hold of both of our cocks. The tight grip, heat and friction of me being held against his own was exquisite. I sat up a bit and leaned back so I could watch him stroking us both with his large hand. His other hand held my hip to keep me in place as we both kept moving along with the slide of his hand cupped around us.

"So good..." I moaned out as I gyrated on top of him. Brian squeezed my hip and looked at me with his mouth open and his eyes dark and hooded.

"I wanna fuck you..." he told me in a husky voice. I wanted it too and stopped our movements as I leaned down to kiss him again. 

"Get the lube..." I said in a whisper. Brian pulled me off his lap and I laid down as he bolted from the bed and moved quickly out of the room. I pulled off my t shirt and scooted up on the bed. Getting restless to feel him against me again. Brian rushed back into the room carrying the bottle and he had hold of his cock. The sight of him with it in his hand made my own twitch. He had stripped his remaining clothes off as well and eagerly climbed onto the bed to rejoin me. "How do you want me?" I asked him as he gazed down on me and opened the bottle in his hand.

"Anyway you'll have me..." he answered. I simply spread my legs and remained on my back. Brian smiled as he set the bottle of lube down and I reached for one of the pillows and stuck it under my hips and bottom as Brian reached between my thighs to spread my cheeks. He got a finger pushed into me and began to gently go back and forth as he also caressed my calf with his free hand. 

"Get a move on..." I demanded and Brian made a huffing laugh as he shifted closer to me and pulled out his finger. He recoated and slid two inside me. Going deep and I enjoyed the sensation. I moved with his hand to get more penetration and Brian stopped and pulled out so he could add another finger. As he inserted three fingers he used his free hand to take hold of my leg under my knee and pulled it towards my chest. It created a tighter feel and I made a sound of enjoyment as Brian slowly rolled me onto my side. His fingers still inside me and my knee at my chest. 

"How's that feel?" he asked me in a quiet voice. 

"Good...but I want the real thing..." I said to him in an inpatient voice. He pulled his fingers slowly from me and I felt a rush of anticipation as Brian shifted closer to me and took hold of his cock. He held me in my current position as he pushed inside me. It felt really full and satisfying. "That's it!" I said to him with appeasement. Brian smiled as he got all the way inside. His hips pressed against me. He spread his legs out a bit more and began to slowly pull out and push in. It was achingly good and achingly slow and I moaned in delight at the teasing pace of it.

By the time we finished making love I was on top of him and he had me pressed close to his chest as we shared some lazy kisses and smiles. Sated and happy to be together and to be going home.

\---------------------------------

"Would you like some champagne?" the stewardess asked me. I smiled at her.

"Yes...please..." I replied. She handed me a flute of the bubbly concoction. "Thanks..." I said as she handed Brian one as well. She moved to the next row and I held up my glass to my husband. "Cheers!" I said and he smiled and clinked his glass with mine. We both took a drink. The captain announced the crew to prepare for takeoff so I buckled up and felt the plane begin moving. It was a long journey home but I was glad to be going. I missed my kids and my own bed. I missed my sister and my mother. I even missed Brian's parents and our cat. 

"Today's in flight movie will begin shortly..." the announcement came over the speaker. I was glad to have something to pass the time on the flight from Los Angeles to New York. Brian sat down the newspaper he was reading and we both waited to find out what film they were showing.

"Maybe they'll show Grease again..." I heard Freddie from the seats behind us. I groaned as I didn't want to sit through that bloody musical one more time. 

"I want to see that new scary movie...Halloween..." Deacy chimed in. I would gladly watch that over Grease any day.

"Do you think they'll have that new Superman movie?" Brian asked me. I shrugged.

"Didn't it just come out?" I questioned. He nodded yes. "I think it's a few months before the airlines get the films..." I reminded him. He looked disappointed.

"Maybe they'll have a Christmas one..." I heard Crystal comment. Several people flung their newspapers at his head and we all laughed at him. Crystal is a sentimental sod deep down.

"Softie!" I teased. The screen came down in the front of our section and the image flickered on. We all waited as the film started streaming. As soon as I saw the scrolling words come up from the bottom of the screen I groaned audibly. It was that blasted Star Wars film!

"Not again!" I whined. I heard Freddie whine as well and Brian looked practically gleeful.

"This film is from last year!" I heard Crystal complain. The stewardess approached wearing a reticent expression.

"My apologies but our current film broke and we had this one as a backup..." she explained. I turned and found Deacy looking as pleased as Brian was. 

"Not only can I not sit through this film one more time...I cannot sit through it watching you enjoy it so much..." I complained to my husband. He took a headset from the stewardess and I politely refused one as she went by. 

"Suit yourself..." Brian remarked. I turned in my seat to see Deacy preparing to don his own headset. I got his attention.

"Deaks! Trade seats with me..." I ordered. He shrugged and grabbed his drink and stood up. I got up as well and he walked past me wearing a smirk.

"May the force be with you!" he declared and I flipped him off. He laughed as he took my seat next to Brian. 

"I don't know how they can watch that infernal movie so many times?" Freddie said as I plopped down next to him. He was sipping his champagne and had a packet of M&M's opened on his fold down table.

"I believe you made your feelings about this movie well known in song..." I reminded Freddie. "I am right there with you..." I said in solidarity. I got settled and stole some M&M's from Freddie's tray.

"Now that our tour is over I guess we can focus on the holidays..." Freddie remarked as I ate the M&M's. "Have you finished your shopping?" he inquired. 

"Just about...we actually got some done here in the States..." I replied. 

"I did as well...especially in New York..." he commented. "I found some lovely things in a quaint little shop in Manhattan...." he boasted to me. "I got a Hermes scarf for my mother and a new fur winter hat for my father. He's worn the same one for years and it's looking a bit wretched these days..." Freddie told me as he munched on his M&M's. 

"What did you find for Kash?" I asked him. He was close to his sister; like me. Freddie grinned as he pulled something from his carry on case. It was a catalog for an auction and he opened it and pointed to a beautiful antique butterfly broach.

"One of my people from the Goose office went to the auction for me and I got it!" he told me excitedly. 

"It's beautiful...Kash will love it..." I replied. We began looking through the auction catalog and talked about how nice it is these days to not have to worry about money. Christmas was an exciting time for Freddie and he loved spoiling the people around him. After he grilled me about the gifts we bought for our family and the children we drifted into talk of our individual production companies. His was called Goose Productions and mine was Nightjar Productions. We had formed these due to business necessity and had office space and a small staff for each in our main Queen offices. They handled our individual song writing and any projects we did outside of the main Queen business. Freddie was the busiest of us all and already had more staff members than the rest of us. 

The time passed along and with it that horrid movie and we soon transferred to a flight to London. It was an overnight flight and we arrived early the next morning. Our group deplaned and headed for customs. Due to the holidays it was quite busy. We finally made our way to the main concourse; eager to see our families. Crystal and Ratty were pushing a cart with our carry on luggage and Brian's guitar case. At the arrivals area I saw Clare waiting for us along with Jo. They had Tiger Lily standing next to them and Jimi was in his pushcart. Veronica was waiting for Deacy and had her sister with her. Little Robert was with them and baby Michael was in his pram. Mary was waiting with some of her and Freddie's friends. 

"Papa!" I heard Tiger Lily shout as she saw us coming. She jumped up and down and Clare let her go. She took off running towards us and my heart felt full as she bounded up to me. I reached down and swooped her up in my arms. I pressed kisses to her face as she giggled at me. My little ray of sunshine.

"Hey baby girl!" I declared as I embraced her and savored the feel of her; the scent of her. "I missed you..." I said as I held her close. She pulled back from me and began to smile. She had a tooth missing in front and I laughed to see her gapped smile. "You've lost a tooth!" I told her in shock. She giggled at me and pointed at her missing incisor. I saw Brian pulling Jimi from his pushcart after he hugged Clare. I went over to see them and kept Tigs in my arms.

"Hi Jo!" I said and we shared a quick kiss. She was always kind enough to make an appearance at times like these to present to the public that we were dating.

"It's good to see you Rog...you look good..." she remarked.

"Poppet!" Brian exclaimed and he leaned over and shared a kiss with Tiger Lily. 

"Daddy!" she said back. Clare came over and wrapped her arm around my side.

"Hey Bear!" I said as we shared a quick kiss.

"Welcome home Rog..." Clare replied. I set Tigs down and Brian handed me Jimi. 

"Hey little man!" I said and kissed his soft skin and hugged him close. 

"Pa!" Jimi cooed to me and it warmed me through and through to know he remembered me. Brian picked up our girl and swung her around. After we finished our greetings we started heading for the area where our drivers were waiting. Deacy and his crew were right behind us. Freddie was bringing up the rear of our group along with our luggage.

"Fan alert!" Ratty announced. I looked around and saw a seating area with a small group of fans holding up a sign that said 'Welcome Home Queen.' 

'Shit!' I murmured to myself and immediately eyed Brian. We stopped walking and exchanged kids before we kept moving to the reception awaiting us. Making sure we had the children the public believed were ours. I had Tiger Lily in my arms and Jo wrapped her arm around my waist as we reached the fans. Clare and Brian were acting cozy as well. 

"Roger!" one of the young girls shouted and waved me over. She was holding out a copy of my solo single and I was impressed that she wanted it signed. I handed Tigs over to Jo and walked over wearing a large smile for her.

"Hi!" I said to her. "Thanks for coming to welcome us home..." I said as she handed me her record and a pen to sign it. I noticed Brian talking to another fan as Deacy and Freddie joined us.

"I love your record! Thanks for signing!" she told me in an excited voice. I saw she had her camera with her. I finished my autograph and handed it back. "Would you mind if I got a picture?" she asked me. I nodded and smiled as she shoved the camera in her friend's hand. I got closer and she turned around as her friend got ready to take the shot. I put my arm around her and she made a gushing sound as her friend took a photo. We finished and she pecked me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Roger!" she told me. I smiled.

""Merry Christmas!" I replied. I signed a few more things for fans and one other had a camera as well. It was a lovely unexpected reception. We finished up and headed back to our families waiting a few yards away. The fans were respectful and kept their distance. I picked up my daughter and we started heading out. I heard someone taking pictures and knew they had shots of my kids. At least they were just fans. They had been nothing but kind to us and our families.

"You're a star Papa!" Tigs commented to me as we walked past some other people staring or waving at us. I slid my sunglasses up my nose and smiled at her. She wasn't wrong!

\---Brian's POV---

"What did you bring me from tour?" Tiger Lily asked me as I unpacked my luggage in my bedroom. Roger was taking a shower and I already had one. Washing off the long travel home refreshed me. I unzipped my smaller bag and pulled out the carefully packed box and undid the taped lid for her. I pulled out her present from the foam insert and handed it to her.

"Careful poppet..." I told her as she took it from me. Her face was lit up with joy at seeing the new snow globe I found for her growing collection. I had found this one in a shop in Chicago. It had the city name etched on the side and depicted the famous buildings. Tigs carefully shook it and watched the snow fall over the attractions inside the globe. "You like it?" I asked her. She nodded as she kept looking at it.

"Have I been to this place?" she asked me. I shook my head. 

"No...not yet..." I answered. "It is called 'Shi-ka-go'..." I told her and sounded it out for her. "It's a big city in the middle of America..." I explained. Tigs repeated the name correctly and we both smiled at her accurate pronunciation. 

"What did you do there?" Tigs asked. 

"Papa and I did a show with Uncle Freddie and Uncle Deacy..." I explained. "The next day I had a few hours before we left, so I walked down to some shops to see if I could find you a globe...and I found this one..." She looked at her snow globe and shook it to get the snow falling again. 

"Will it snow for Christmas?" she asked me as we watched the fake snow fall. I hadn't had a chance to see what the weather forecast was for the next week. I shrugged.

"I don't know...we can go check what the newspaper says..." I suggested. "Go ahead and put your globe up and we can find the paper..." Tigs walked over and placed her snow globe on the bookcase next to her small collection of globes. She had one from New York, New Orleans, Boston, Tokyo, Toronto and now Chicago. We left her room and went downstairs.

\---23rd December---

Roger's POV

"Can you play me a Christmas song?" Tigs asked me as I wrapped a gift at a table we had set up in the music room. The piano was in the corner and she had been staring at it the entire time we had been in here. 

"I'm almost finished and I will bang out something for you..." I promised. "I'm not the best piano player so bear that in mind..." I warned her. She didn't seem to care and sat in her chair and watched me fasten the bow to the gift I had for Clare. I checked it was attached and smiled with satisfaction that I had finished my wrapping. "All finished!" I announced and set the gift aside as I stood up and walked over to the piano. Tigs followed me and had an excited expression as she stood at the corner of the piano.

"Play Jingle Bells!" she requested. I lifted the lid and eyed the keys to find the right ones.

"Let's see now..." I mumbled as I located the notes I wanted and placed my fingers in position. "It's not perfect..." I reminded her and she nodded as I began playing for her. It sounded right as I hit the keys and she began bobbing her head and half singing the song. I joined in and we both got loud as I kept playing.

'Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle All The Way!'

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!'

I realized she only knew the chorus and kept singing it as I went into a different verse. She stopped singing and listened as I sang it for her.

'Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight'

I then cued her and we began singing the chorus again. Even though I watch thousands of people sing and cheer for us every night on tour it didn't hold a candle to the joy I felt sharing this silly Christmas carol with my daughter. I realized it would be fun to teach her a song and we could sing it for the family on Christmas Day. I smiled at the thought. When we finished the song I turned and looked at her.

"Hey...do you want to learn a song and we can sing it together for everyone on Christmas?" I asked her. Her face lit up and she nodded to me.

"Please!" she cried out and clapped her hands excitedly. 

"Let's do it!" I told her and she squealed with delight.


	2. A Winter's Tale - Part 2

FYI - Tiger Lily is 4 and Jimi is 1 and 1/2 years old at the time of this little tale.

23rd December 1978

Brian's POV

Some things never change with your parents. I guess mine are no different. My father waited until I got home from tour and had a list of things he wanted my help with at my parent's home. He could have hired someone to do it all and I would have gladly paid for it. But he hasn't changed. Any job worth doing is a job you can do yourself!

"Is this the last spot?" I asked him when I finished affixing a patch to his roof. I was seated in an awkward position so as not to slide off and had got the corner of the patch laid down flat.

"That should be it..." he replied from his spot on the yard. "Now I don't have to worry about the snow..." he remarked as I made sure the patch was good. I tossed him the small bag of supplies I had and then slowly made my way back over to the spot where the ladder was. I climbed down the ladder and imagined my manager shouting at me for being on a roof and what could happen if I fell. At least we didn't have another tour for a few weeks but that wouldn't have been long enough to recover from a broken bone.

I carried the ladder to the back shed and set it inside. I returned to the kitchen and found my mother feeding Jimi at the kitchen table. Tiger Lily was eating her own plate of food. I pulled off my stocking hat and peeled off my coat. It was nice and warm in the house. I went and hung up my coat as my father came in the house.

"Thanks for your help Brian..." he remarked as he went to hang up his own coat. I smiled.

"I'm happy to help...but you know you should probably get a new roof..." I remarked. "If you'd let me I could have someone out here next week and I'd take care of it for you and Mum..." I offered. I could see from the look on my father's face he didn't like my idea.

"I've managed to save some money and we'll get a new roof in a year or two..." he replied. His stubbornness on full display. 

"If you change your mind...I'm happy to help..." I countered. He began walking to the kitchen and I knew the conversation was over. I smiled anyway because I had a little secret that he knew nothing about. My mother was wiping Jimi's face and hands and she smiled as she gestured for us to have a seat at the small table. 

"I've got some lunch for you..." she advised and opened the oven and pulled out two plates. She carried them over on her oven mitts and placed them in front of us. My father had a pork chop and potatoes and carrots on his plate. Mine had the potatoes, carrots and some roasted courgettes. It looked marvelous. 

"Thanks Mum..." I said as I dug in. I had built an appetite helping my Dad with the chore list. I smiled at Jimi as he drank from his milk cup. "Hey little man...were you good for your Nana?" I asked him. 

"Yes..." he replied in his soft voice. "Cake..." he told me. My mother grinned at his request.

"Me too!" Tiger Lily seconded. My mother got up from the table and opened a large tin on the counter. She brought over a small plate with several small iced cakes on it.

"I made some fairy cakes yesterday..." she remarked as she set it on the table. She handed one to Jimi who looked delighted to get it. Tiger Lily reached over and took one.

"What do you say?" I reminded my children. They both already had their mouths full.

"Thank you..." they both mumbled as they chewed up their treat. My father seemed pleased I was making sure they had manners.

"It's good to see your children don't seem affected by that world you work in..." my father commented as he ate his lunch. My mother smirked at us both. I wondered what my father said about my job when I wasn't around. We are rock starts but we aren't heathens!

"We tend to leave that world behind when we get home Dad..." I replied. "Even when they've been on tour with us...they don't get exposed much to it all..." I reminded him. 

"They live a fairly normal life...though I wish they saw more of you and Roger..." my mother chimed in. Tiger Lily looked up at the mention of her Papa.

"My Papa is shopping with Clare..." she announced. Roger and Clare were finishing up some shopping while we visited my parents. His mother was coming in on the train tonight and they were collecting her at the station. 

"He is..." I concurred. "They've got to finish today because tomorrow is Christmas Eve and your Gran is coming in tonight..." I reminded her and Jimi. They both grinned at the prospect.

"It will be nice to see Winnie again..." my mother commented as she sipped her tea. I loved how well our parents got along. Both our mothers were at ease together and enjoyed cooking and coddling the children. It made for really nice holidays. 

"Winnie and her children have the same sense of humor..." my father observed. "They are so much alike..." he added. My parents had never asked much about Roger's father. I was grateful. It was a touchy subject and a painful one at times. They had a hard time understanding Roger's parents being separated but respected it wasn't their business and never said anything to them. 

"Big...can I see your workshop?" Tigs suddenly asked my father. She had finished her cake and was getting restless at the table. She had christened my father with the name of 'Big' because he was so tall and it had stuck. He seemed to have taken to the nickname and smiled at her.

"I'm almost finished...we can go have a look..." he assured her. 

"Me too!" Jimi requested. My father smiled widely at the request for his attention.

"You too..." my father confirmed. 

We finished lunch and my father took the children up to his workshop upstairs. They wanted to see what he was currently building. I stayed behind to help my mother with the dishes. 

"You finished with your shopping?" my mother asked me as I dried a plate.

"I need to stop by the record shop on my way home and that's about it..." I replied. "We managed to get a lot of shopping done in the states..." I explained. My mother looked wistful for a moment. I wondered what it was about.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her and grabbed another dish from the rack to dry. She shrugged at my question.

"I guess I envy you sometimes..." she answered. "Your life has so much adventure...you've been all over the world and seen so much..." she explained. 

"I may have been loads of places but I've mostly seen a lot of hotels and concert venues..." I clarified to her. "I've rarely had the time to just see a place and do the whole tourist thing..." I pointed out. 

"You saw quite a lot of Japan when you were there..." she countered. "You had marvelous pictures of the cities, the people, those temples..." Japan had been an exception. We had made time there for sightseeing and our hosts ensured we got to see a lot of their country.

"Japan...yes..." I agreed. "The hosts we have there are remarkable..." I told her. "They like to show off their country to us and we are treated like visiting royalty..." I boasted. "We never need as much security if we going anywhere else..." I laughed a little. "I couldn't go to the shops by myself there and I can visit a lot of places in London and people don't recognize me..." Now my mother grinned at me.

"Feeling rejected on the home front?" she teased. I laughed along with her. 

"No...it's nice to be able to go a few places and remain anonymous..." I replied. 

"Never take what you have for granted Brian...it's a gift to have the chance to see the world..." she counseled. 

"Do you wish you had traveled more in your life?" I questioned. She kept her eyes on her soapy baking dish.

"There's a lot of things I wish I had done...but it only pays to look forward dear..." she responded. "You and I both know you father isn't overly keen on travel..." she commented. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Maybe someday I'll show up here in a car and have you pack a bag and we'll take off somewhere...just you and me..." I proposed. A wide smile formed on her face and she turned and looked at me.

"I wouldn't object to that..." she replied and turned back to her dishes.

\---Roger's POV---

"How about this one?" Clare asked me as we stood in the crowded toy department and looked over the rack of figurines displayed on a wall. I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a scolding look. "You asked for my opinion and I'm only trying to help!" she snapped at me.

"I know..." I replied. I had no idea what to get Brian for Christmas this year. Some years had been dead easy but I was lost on what to do this time around. I had looked when we were in the states and found nothing that intrigued me. Now it was almost Christmas and I had nothing for him. I asked Clare for some suggestions and now regretted I had asked. I guess my time was up and I had to just do this. "Sorry..." I told her. "You have to understand how it feels buying him these when I can't stand that bloody movie!" I groaned to her. Clare only laughed and handed me the figurine. 

"He'll want that one for sure!" she told me. I looked down and saw it was the one of Han Solo. Clare was already reaching for another on the top rack. "And this one...." she remarked as she handed me the Princess Leia one next. My eye caught another display and I walked over to it and saw they had a radio controlled R2-D2. It actually moved! I did find this a bit cool and set down the action figures and looked it over. Clare came over with a few more figurines.

"Now this is more like it..." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I see you found something you might even play with..." she said with amusement and nudged me with her elbow. She wasn't wrong. I put one of the boxes under my arm and she got hold of the action figures she picked out. I checked my watch and knew we should get going. We had a schedule to keep today.

"Let's go pay for these..." I told her. We walked over to the cashier line and saw quite a few people waiting. We took our place in line and hoped it would move quickly. I overheard a lot of people talking about the weather. They mentioned a snowstorm moving in on Christmas night. It hadn't snowed at Christmastime for a while and I grew excited at the prospect. We soon got near the front of the line and I noticed a display behind the cashier with a giant box depicting that spaceship from the Star Wars movie. "Hey...look at that...up on the shelf..." I told Clare. She caught sight of it and grinned. 

"Now that would really make his Christmas!" she remarked. We soon stepped up to the counter and laid down our purchases. I pointed to the shelf. 

"I'll have that as well..." I requested. The cashier turned and looked up at the box. 

"It's the last one!" he told me. "It's 30 pounds!" he remarked like he was questioning if I would pay that for it. I smiled at him.

"Sold!" 

\------------------------------------

A teen boy who worked at the shop followed us out with his cart. By the time we finished shopping I had several large boxes and had come across a sled as well. I bought it since there was the promise of snow and we didn't own one. I unlocked the back of my Rover and the kid helped me load everything in. I pulled out my wallet and went to hand him a 20 pound note for his help. His eyes grew wide and he took it and smiled at me.

"Wow! Thanks!" he said and looked at me like he recognized me. "Hey...are you Roger Taylor by chance?" he asked me with hesitation. Despite having a stocking cap cover my hair and wearing sunglasses, I knew someone would probably recognize me today. I smiled at him.

"Yes...it's me..." I confirmed. His face lit up.

"I saw you in Wembley back in May..." he exclaimed. "My best mate and I went...best fucking show of our lives!" he declared and then realized he had cursed in front of a customer. His face crumpled with distress. I patted his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Best fucking compliment I've had all year..." I replied and his face softened up. "Have a great Christmas and cheers to your mate as well!" I told him. He shook my hand and seemed to have recovered as he waved and left with the cart and my sister and I climbed into the car. We got situated and we turned and looked at each other and laughed.

\---Brian's POV---

I pulled my Jaguar into the small parking lot at the record shop. It was closing in about 10 minutes. That is when Tom asked me to arrive. I pulled the children from their seats and carried Jimi as Tiger Lily held my hand. We went inside and luckily there was only one customer remaining. It was a teenage girl and she had her nose buried in the singles bin. I looked around and saw one of Tom's employees writing something down and the office door opened and Tom appeared. He saw me and waved.

"Tom!" I said with a smile. It was good to see my friend. We don't see each other often enough these days. I tugged on Tiger Lily's hand and we walked over towards the counter. Tom came around the counter wearing a broad smile.

"It's good to see you..." he said and eyed the children. "Gosh they've really grown..." he commented. He looked down at my daughter. "Tiger Lily...you're so tall!" he remarked to her. She stood in place but twisted back and forth and smiled at him. 

"You remember my friend Tom?" I asked her. She nodded as she looked up at me. 

"Hello..." she said as waved to him. Tom beamed at her and then turned his focus to Jimi.

"He's double the size from last time I saw him..." Tom told me and held out his hands to take Jimi. "Can I" he asked. I was fine with Tom holding him. He always liked kids and they took to him easily. 

"Sure..." I replied. Jimi let me hand him over to my friend. Tom pulled him into his arms and rested him on his hip. They both looked at each other and Tom touched his darkening hair.

"He's got your color but not your curls Bri..." he remarked to me. He was right. Jimi's hair was not blond anymore. He appeared destined to have my hair color but his locks were straight like Clare's. 

"I've got curls..." Tigs interjected. She tugged at her own hair and Tom and I both grinned at her observation. Clare had curled her hair with her iron this morning as they both got ready for their day out. She didn't understand what Tom was really saying about natural curls but her remark was cute.

"You do have curls...just like your Daddy..." Tom replied and winked at me. We both were amused and I squeezed my daughter closer to me. 

"Excuse me..." I heard someone behind us. I turned and saw the teenage girl looking right at me. Her eyes curious. I knew she had recognized me. "Aren't you from Queen?" she asked. I smiled at her. It was no big deal as she was the only customer in the store so she wouldn't start a mob.

"Yes I am..." I answered. Her eyes went wide and she quickly glanced at Tom. 

"If I buy your record...will you sign it for me?" she asked nervously. 

"Of course I will..." I told her. She burst into a massive grin and marched away to the bins. Tom and I stood and watched as she actually went to the albums. I was impressed as I thought she would just buy our latest single. She came back over with a copy of Queen II and held it out to me. 

"My brother is a massive fan and he's got your poster on his wall..." she explained. "He had this record on his Christmas list..." she told me. "It would be brilliant if you could sign it for him..." she suggested. I took the record and peeled off the plastic as we stood by the counter. I noticed Tiger Lily watching us and the girl looked down at her. I hoped neither the girl nor Tiger Lily would say anything. The public only knows Tiger Lily as Roger's child and these moments sometimes brought problems for us if someone mentioned the fact. They would question why she is with me. Tom began walking around the counter and still had Jimi. 

"I've got a silver pen you can use to sign it..." he told me. I laid the album down and the girl watched with anticipation.

"What's your brother's name?" I asked her. 

"It's Stuart..." she replied. "S..t..u...a...r...t..." she spelled out. Tom returned with the pen and my son and I uncapped the pen and grabbed a paper sack on the counter to test it. It worked well so I took the album and signed it by my own picture on the cover. I wrote 'Happy Christmas Stuart' in the space nearby. I noticed the girl opening her bag and pulling out her wallet. "Let me put these singles back and I'll pay for it..." she told Tom. I realized she didn't have the money for her own records and the one for her brother. I admired her sacrifice. I turned to Tom.

"Just put her things on my bill today..." I asked him. She heard me and almost looked like she might cry. I smiled at her. "Happy Christmas!" I told her. 

"Oh my gosh! Thank you...Happy Christmas!" she replied in a humble manner. Tom grinned as he waved her over to check out with his employee. He came back over and walked by to flip his 'Open' sign over in the window. It was closing time.

"That was nice of you Brian..." Tom remarked as she finished her purchase.

"I know what's it like to want your records and not being able to afford them..." I reminded him. I hadn't forgotten that feeling. The girl took her bag full of records and waved to us as she went for the exit. 

"Happy Christmas!" Tiger Lily called out to her and the girl waved back as she slipped out the door. Tom's employee followed her and locked the door.

"Okay!" Tom declared. "The store's all yours!" he announced. I was grateful Tom had Jimi so I could look for a few records for Roger and for Clare as well. I also remembered that Roger asked me to pick up an album for Jo that he wanted to get her. I went over to the albums and first located the one Roger asked me to get. It was a Tom Waits record. I tucked it under my arm as Tiger Lily watched me.

"Did you want any records?" I asked her. She nodded and I noticed her walk to a different bin from mine. 

"I'm shopping for Papa too.." she announced. I chuckled at her statement as I found the latest release from The Who and tucked it under my arm. Roger would definitely want that. I then remembered he wanted the new Bruce Springsteen. After finding it I walked down and found the album by a newer artist that Clare had raved about. Her name was Kate Bush. I grabbed it as well for Clare. I saw the new Boston record and added it to my stack and then walked down and located the new live album from Thin Lizzy. For myself I grabbed the new one from Rainbow and Paul McCartney had issued a new one, 'London Town,' so I put it under my arm.

"Let me take those for you..." I looked up and saw Tom's assistant smiling at me. I let him take my stack. Tom was behind the counter cooing to Jimi. I know Tom can't wait to have kids of his own and was content to hold him all afternoon.

"Thanks Ben..." I told the assistant. He was a nice kid and had worked for Tom for a few years. He was extremely polite. I saw Tiger Lily pulling a record from the bin and I walked over to see what she had. To my surprise it was a Jimi Hendrix album - 'Axis Bold As Love.' She held it up to me.

"I want this one for Papa!" she told me. 

"It's a great choice but he already has it..." I told her and then realized the copy we had actually belonged to me. But these days that didn't really matter. She still held the record up at me.

"I know who he is..." she told me. 

"Who is he?" I asked and was curious if she not only knew his name but was aware her brother was named after him.

"He's that man with the cloud of hair!" she remarked. I smiled at her observation of his large afro. 

"That is Jimi Hendrix..." Tom announced as he came up to us. Jimi was ready to walk some and Tom set him down. He took off toddling down the aisle. 

"Like our Jimi?" Tigs asked my friend and glanced over her shoulder at her brother. 

"Our Jimi is named after him..." I told her. 

"Did you know that your Daddy and I saw Jimi play during our school days?" Tom asked her. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"You saw Jimi?" she asked me with wide eyes. 

"We did..." I confirmed. "He plays guitar better than I do..." I told her. She looked intrigued.

"Can I go see him?" she asked. It pained me to realize I would have to tell her he was gone. I pondered what to say.

"We can't see him where he plays..." Tom told her. "He plays somewhere far away these days..." he said and his look told me he was trying to spare her the sad truth. I gave him a grateful smile. "Let's listen to one of my favorites..." Tom suggested and took the album from Tigs. He walked over to the sound system in the corner and opened the record up and replaced the album that was playing with this one. I was curious what song he would pick. The song started and I instantly smiled. It was one of my favorites as well. Tiger Lily listened as the gentle playing of this master guitarist filled the shop.

"What song is that?" she asked me. I grinned at her.

"It's called 'One Rainy Wish...' " I answered and Tom and I exchanged a sentimental expression. We stood and listened for a minute and then Tom's face lit up and he walked away and disappeared into his office. I wasn't sure what he was up to and then he appeared carrying what looked like a photograph. His face was alight with mirth.

"You know your Daddy used to have hair kind of like Jimi's..." Tom remarked as I realized he had an old photograph of us in his hand. One from our school days together. I laughed as he bent down and showed it to Tiger Lily. Her expression was priceless as she gawked at me.

"Is that you?" she asked with a sense of bewilderment. I saw I had that ridiculous mushroom cloud hair in the photo. I was trying to grow my hair out and actually fashioned myself as a Jimi type in those days. I didn't know many other men who could grow an afro and was a bit proud. 

"Yes...it's me..." I confirmed and laughed a little at the memory of trying to manage my hair back then. Not long after this I started trying to straighten it with poor results. I distinctly recalled Roger pestering me about it at the time. Tiger Lily giggled as she eyed the picture again.

"You look silly!" she informed me and Tom laughed out loud. 

"I did..." I agreed. "Your Papa looked a bit silly back then too..." I informed her. She actually looked doubtful and shook her head in disbelief. "He did!" I argued and Tom chuckled at her pessimism. 

"Papa always looks good..." she advised me. 

"I will show you how he looked when we get home..." I declared and turned to Tom. "Go ahead and put that Hendrix record on my bill today...I'll take it and keep if for Jimi..." I told him. He liked the idea and went to retrieve the record. "Alright poppet! Let's go pay and head on home..." I said and went to get hold of my runaway son.

\----------------------------------------

I hurriedly wrapped the albums that were gifts and set them aside. I had finished my other wrapping the night before when I couldn't sleep. I smiled as I looked at the Hendrix album and remembered my discussion with Tiger Lily about Tom's old photograph.

I went to my office and opened the cupboard I kept our old photographs in. I had organized these awhile back so I easily found the album marked 1968-1971. A smile formed on my face as I carried it to the living room where Tiger Lily was watching some cartoons. It was going to be a trip down memory lane. 

"I've got those old pictures of me and Papa for you to look at..." I announced as I stood in the doorway. Tigs looked up at me and seemed curious as I took a seat next to her on the sofa. I laid the album on my lap and she shifted over to lean against my arm. "These are the first pictures that were ever taken of me and Papa..." I explained as I turned to the first page of photos. I smiled as I saw the pictures we had shot during our Smile days.

"Is that Papa?" Tigs asked as she pointed to him in one of the photos. I smiled at how young and soft he looked.

"Yes...that's your Papa..." I confirmed and ran my finger over him. "I guess now that I see these pictures again...he didn't look at all silly..." I remarked. "Just handsome..." I told her. 

"He's pretty..." Tiger Lily said. "Who is that?" she asked and pointed to Tim.

"Oh that is Tim...he was in the band with us..." I answered. "He left to join another group..."

"Where is Uncle Freddie?" she then asked. 

"This was before Freddie was in the band...Tim played and sang with us..." I explained. 

"Uncle Deacy?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"We hadn't met him yet..." I replied. She looked confused.

"Was I there?" she asked and I almost laughed. I couldn't imagine us with a child at that age and being so desperately poor.

"No...you weren't born for about 5 years..." I told her. She seemed pensive.

"Did you know my Mummy then?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"No...your Papa met her in 1973..." I explained. "You were born in 1974..." I reminded her. 

"So Papa loved you first..." she stated. I realized we had treaded into some confusing waters with our discussion. She was way too young to understand her true origin story. I also didn't want her seeing Roger in a bad light at her tender age. 

"Yes...." I answered. "Papa loved me first..." I confirmed. "And when you came along, we all loved you the first time we saw you..." I told her. She smiled hearing this and leaned into my side a bit more. "Me and Papa and Clare and Gran and Nana and Big and Freddie and Deacy..." I stated. I wrapped my arm around her and pressed her close. "You are a little ray of sunshine in our lives poppet and we are so lucky to have you..." 

"We are princess..." I heard Roger say and looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. Tigs lunged from the sofa and ran towards him. Roger squatted down and caught her in his arms and beamed at the feel of her. "Hey baby girl...." he told her and they shared a smacking kiss as he stood up and carried her over to where I remained on the sofa. 

"Did you finish your shopping?" I asked him. He smiled widely at me as he held his daughter.

"I did..." he replied. "And I collected my Mother at the train..." Tiger Lily grinned and pushed to get out of his arms. 

"Where is Gran?" she asked him as he set her down. Roger grinned at her.

"She went upstairs with Clare to wake up Jimi from his nap..." he explained. Tiger Lily looked confounded.

"But what about me?" Tiger Lily asked and I smiled at her jealousy over being second. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Roger.

"Well that is what happens when something new comes along..." Roger informed her and placed his hands on his hips to match hers. "You become second best..." 

"That's not fair!" she told him back and I tried not to laugh at the two of them.

"Not it's not!" Roger replied and mussed her hair. "Now you know how I felt when you came along..." he told her and then I did laugh. "Once Gran saw you I no longer mattered..." he playfully whined to her. Tiger Lily chuckled with me and Clare and Winnie appeared in the doorway. Winnie was holding Jimi in her arms.

"I heard that!" Winnie barked at Roger and all of us laughed. Tigs ran over and hugged her Grandmother's side. 

"Hi Gran..." she told her sweetly. Winnie beamed at her.

"Hello sweetheart..." Winnie replied. "Your Papa is wrong about you taking his place as my favorite..." Winnie informed her. 

"Oh yeah?" Roger argued back and folded his arms in front of him. "Just who is your favorite then?" he asked her. I was waiting for Winnie to say it was Clare or Jimi but my mouth hung open as she looked right at me and winked.

The look on Roger's face was the best Christmas present I ever had.


	3. A Winter's Tale - Part 3

24th December 1978

Surrey England

Roger's POV

"Fuck!"

"Language!" my mother snapped at me. "Your daughter heard that!" she informed me. My mother turned back to her mixing bowl in the kitchen and Tiger Lily looked at me open mouthed. I am pretty sure my daughter has heard me say this word a thousand times but it was Christmas Eve and I wanted to appease my mother.

"Sorry..." I said out loud and paid more attention as I lifted the biscuits from the hot baking sheet. Tiger Lily giggled as I winked at her.

"Put the biscuits on that cooling rack...not in your mouth!" my mother informed me as I went to take a bite of one of the warm chocolate raspberry biscuits. Tiger Lily giggled again as I made a scowl with my face. I managed to get the baked items laid out on the rack without any further burns to my hands.

"Finished..." I told my mother. She turned and I could see she was counting them to make sure I didn't steal any of them. She smiled when she was done.

"Alright..." she said and gestured at the counter. "Now you can help Tiger Lily with her sprinkles..." I walked over and stood at my daughter's side at the kitchen table and watched her scatter silver crystals over the sugar biscuits covered in white and pink icing. 

"You're doing a good job Tigs..." I told her and she looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks..." she said sweetly. I bent down and pressed a kiss to her her head and snatched a biscuit at the same time. Before she could react the back door opened and Brian came in. A rush of cold air filled the kitchen and I shivered from it.

"Close the door!" I barked at them. "It's fucking cold!" I whined.

"Language!" my mother snapped at me again and I sighed as Tiger Lily giggled. Brian grinned at my mother's scolding.

"Come help me with the bags..." he asked. I nodded and shoved the biscuit I was holding into my mouth as I went for my coat. I got it on and followed him out to the car. The air temperature had really dropped since this morning. I was shivering again.

"It has really dropped..." I commented as I grabbed a few of the bags from the boot of Brian's car. 

"Yeah...I think that storm is moving in faster than they said it would..." Brian commented as he closed the boot lid. I looked at the sky and could feel the promise of snow.

\-------------------------------

'Twas the night before Christmas...when all through the house..'

'Not a creature was stirring...not even a mouse...'

Brian was reading the story out loud as we sat in the living room and listened. I was settled on the sofa with Tiger Lily on one side of me and Jimi on the other. Clare was seated next to us sipping a cup of hot cocoa and my mother was relaxed in a chair with a blanket over her cold legs. Brian stood by the Christmas tree holding the little book he had bought that contained the poem. I loved hearing Brian read. His voice was soothing and so clear. The kids liked it too and my mother smiled warmly as she sat and listened.

'The stockings were hung by the chimney with care...in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there...'

"Who is St. Nicholas?" Tiger Lily asked. Brian stopped reading.

"That's Father Christmas..." Brian answered and then resumed.

'The children were nestled...all snug in their beds...while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads...'

"What's a sugar plum?" Tigs asked. Brian stopped reading.

"It's a type of confection sweetheart..." my mother advised her. "You use nuts and dried fruit and you cover them with a coat of hardened sugar..." she explained.

"I want one!" Tigs replied and Jimi perked up as well.

"Me too!" Jimi added. My mother smiled at them.

"I've not made them for ages...I don't even know if you have the ingredients..." my mother advised. "I can make some next time...." she suggested. "Go ahead Brian..." my mother said and gestured for him to continue. He cleared his throat and went on.

'And mamma in her kerchief and I in my cap...had just settled down for a long winter's nap...'

"That's not right!" Tigs interrupted. I looked at her and wondered what she meant.

"What's not right?" Brian questioned.

"You don't take naps with mamma...you take naps with Papa..." she pointed out. I noticed a slight blush on Brian's face and my mother chuckled at her correction.

"Sweetheart...your father is reading you a poem that someone else wrote...." my mother explained. "Your father is just reading it like a story...." she smiled at her. "It is the other man's story...not your fathers..." Brian and I shared an amused expression.

"Oh!" Tigs replied and looked a little sheepish as she curled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed a bit.

"Just listen to the story princess..." I suggested. She nodded understanding. 

'When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter! I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter!' Brian said with increased dramatics. Jimi's eyes went a little wide. 

'Away to the window I flew like a flash! Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash!' he exclaimed. Clare suddenly giggled and I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head. 

"Sorry...I forgot about that line...'threw up the sash!' " she said. "It's just kind of funny..." she remarked. I understood what she meant and snickered. Brian gave me a condescending look.

"I'd like to see you throw up a sash!" Clare mumbled.

"It would probably hurt!" I replied and we both lost it. The kids began laughing too and Brian frowned at us.

"Who are the biggest children on the sofa?" he asked us curtly but tried not to smile at our merriment.

"Sorry...carry on!" I said in a calmer voice. He purposely cleared his throat loudly to make a point.

'The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow...' Brian said and shot me a look that said he was daring me to say something. I kept my mouth shut, but smirked at him.

'Gave a lustre of midday to objects below...'

'When what to my wandering eyes did appear?' Brian said with building excitement.

'But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer!' Jimi's eyes got big again as he listened and Tiger Lily's mouth opened. 

"Why doesn't Father Christmas use an airplane?" she suddenly asked us. 

"Because the reindeer unionized!" my mother chimed in snidely and Clare and I lost it again. Even Brian laughed and my mother giggled to herself as we all calmed back down. Tiger Lily was laughing as well even though she didn't really know what was so funny.

'With a little old driver...so lively and quick....I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick!'

'More rapid than eagles; his coursers they came...and he whistled and shouted and called them by name...'

I felt Jimi get heavier against my side and noticed he had fallen asleep. Clare covered him up with a blanket and we kept listening.

'Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!'

'On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!'

I couldn't help myself and had to interject. Where was Rudolph??

"But do you recall? The most famous reindeer of all?" I sang and Tiger Lily smiled at me.

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" she burst into our practiced song and everyone looked at her in surprise. 

"That's not the same song..." I told Tigs and she covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

"It's not even part of this poem!" Brian chided to us and I smirked at him again.

"Sorry...please continue..." I replied and he gave me a scornful look.

"And can I continue without constant interruption?" he questioned as he eyed me specifically. "Or will it be Christmas morning by the time I am able to finish?" Brian couldn't hide his grin as he chastised us. 

"We will be good dear....carry on..." my mother assured him and Brian cleared his throat again and I fought the urge to snicker at him.

Brian managed to get through the rest of the poem before Tiger Lily got too sleepy. I picked up Jimi and Brian picked up Tigs and we headed upstairs to put them to bed.

"When does Father Christmas come?" Tiger Lily asked us as we walked up the stairs. 

"He will visit us while we sleep..." Brian replied. "We've left him some brandy since it is cold tonight and Gran put out a mince pie for him..." he added. 

"Will I see him?" she asked. 

"No...when he comes he sprinkles sleeping dust over our house so he can come in and lay out our presents and enjoy his food and drink and then he slips off into the night to go to the next house..." I told her. She seemed intrigued by the notion. 

"Will he visit everyone's house?" she asked me. I nodded.

"All the good boys and girls...." I replied. She looked uncertain for a moment.

"I've been good..." she said and almost said it like it was a question.

"Yes...you've been good..." Brian assured her and she smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Will he visit Robert and baby Michael?" she asked me. I knew she was inquiring about Deacy's sons.

"Of course he will!" I promised. "He'll bring them some toys just like you and Jimi..." I explained. She seemed pleased to hear this. 

"But you have to go to sleep for him to come...so let's get to bed...shall we?" Brian said to her gently. She nodded as we walked into her room and Brian set her on the bed. She was already dressed in her pajamas and had brushed her teeth before we started the poem downstairs. She climbed under her covers and once she was settled I laid Jimi down next to her. She wanted him to sleep with her tonight since it was Christmas tomorrow. He didn't wake up as we got him settled and I pressed a kiss to his head. Brian pulled the blankets up to her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

"Goodnight poppet...sweet dreams..." he told her. She kissed him back and then I walked around the bed and bent down by her.

"Goodnight Tiger Lily...love you..." I said and we shared a kiss and she laid back on her pillow as Brian kissed Jimi.

"Good night...love you..." she said back and rolled over to cuddle with Jimi. Brian and I walked from her room and we left the door cracked open for the hallway night light and headed back downstairs. 

"You know that sleeping dust you told her about?" Brian mentioned.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Maybe St. Nick could bottle some of that for me and leave it my stocking..." he remarked. I smiled at Brian's reference to his insomnia.

"I think you already have it...it's called valium..." I teased back. Brian chuckled as we returned to the living room and found Clare already carrying in some of the children's gifts.

"Are you ready Father's Christmas?" she said and winked at us. It was time to lay out their presents under the tree. I walked over and grabbed the glass of brandy left on the fireplace mantle.

"Hang on!" I said and emptied the contents down my throat.

"The mince pie is all yours Bri!" I said and smiled at the admonishment on his face.


	4. A Winter's Tale - Part 4

25th December 1978

Surrey

Brian's POV

Tiger Lily went crazy over her new Weebles playsets. We had found her the tree house and the car and camper sets when we shopped in America. Roger and I got the boxes opened up and everything pulled out so she could play with it next to the tree. Her other gifts were mostly forgotten as she focused on these particular presents from Father Christmas; save for the tiara perched on her head that was a gift from Uncle Freddie. We let her open it while Freddie waited on the telephone. It was a high end piece and probably had real diamonds in it for all we knew. He loves to spoil the kids.

Jimi was quite content to play with his new train set from Father Christmas. It was designed for children his age and made out of wood. He sat with the track surrounding him and made choo choo sounds as he pushed his locomotive around. His Uncle Freddie had purchased him an art easel that came with pads of papers and pencil and paint sets. Tigs had received a similar one from Freddie when she was younger. Deacy had given them some plushies he bought at Disney Land. Tiger Lily had a new Tigger and Jimi had a Jiminy Cricket. He told us that Robert had picked them out and our kids loved them.

There were loads of presents still under the tree but they were waiting for my parents to arrive to open them. Clare and Winnie were in the kitchen working on our Christmas luncheon. Roger went to get a cup of tea as the telephone rang and I got up from the floor to answer it.

"Hello..."

"Happy Christmas son..." 

"Happy Christmas Dad..." I replied. 

"I know we talked about us coming over around noon but have you looked outside this morning?" he asked me. I had not.

"No...has it started snowing?" I asked him.

"It began snowing a few hours ago..." he advised. "And it's coming down pretty hard..." 

"Do you think you can make it over here?" I asked him and wondered if they would have to cancel coming today. 

"We could make it there but I'm afraid if the snow keeps coming we wouldn't be able to get home..." he answered. I didn't hesitate in my response. I really wanted them here today.

"If the roads get too bad you can just stay the night..." I suggested. 

"You don't have room for us Brian..." he instantly remarked. 

"It's no trouble Dad...we can make room for one night..." I assured him. "Go ahead and get going before it gets worse and pack an overnight bag..." I asked. "I won't take no for an answer..."

"Alright...we will see you soon then..." he replied and I smiled at him cooperating with my idea.

"Okay...be safe....." I said and hung up. I walked over and pulled the heavy curtain back to see the snow was coming down heavily. "Hey kids....it's snowing..." I announced. They stopped what they were doing and rushed over to the window. Tiger Lily planted her hands on the cold glass pane and peered out into the grey morning.

"Can we play in the snow?" she asked. 

"We can...but you need to eat your breakfast first and we have to get dressed..." I answered. Roger came in carrying his tea and I pointed at the window. "The snow started early and my parents are heading over now..." I advised him. "I told them they can stay the night if it gets too bad on the roads..." 

"Good thinking..." Roger replied and walked over to take a look. "We can have them stay in our room..." he suggested. "I'll get some fresh sheets put on the bed..." he told me and peeked out to see the wintery mix coming down. 

"The kids want to go play in the snow..." I told him. Roger grinned at the prospect and took a sip of his tea.

"I'm game!" he replied.

\-----------------------------------

We got the children fed and properly clothed and I was grateful that Clare had bought them some winter boots about a month ago. She helped us bundle them up to go outside and then Roger and I realized we were the ones poorly equipped for the weather. Clogs certainly won't do and I found a pair of trainers to wear. Roger found some manageable boots in his massive closet.

"I'll have some towels and hot chocolate ready when you come back inside..." Winnie told us as we headed out the back door. The snow was heavy and wet and wasn't deep yet but I still carried Jimi out to the back garden. The air was frigid but the snow falling on us warmed our hearts and spirits. Tiger Lily began laughing as she trotted around and opened her mouth to let the snow fall onto her tongue. Roger was doing the same and didn't seem much older than her as they both embraced the joyous feeling of the snowfall. 

"Open your mouth Jimi..." I told him and opened mine to show him. He parted his lips and I stuck my tongue out to catch some of the downpour. He did the same and wiggled his tongue at the sensation. 

I was grateful we had put a hat on him as there was a lot of snow already sticking to his knitted cap. His little hands were bundled in mittens. 

"Do want you to stand?" I asked him. He nodded and I bent down and set him on his feet. He immediately reached down with his hands and patted the snow. 

"It is really coming down..." Roger commented as he picked up a large clump and formed a ball with it. I wondered if he was going to start a snowball fight but he just showed it to me. "We can make a great snowman later on..." he remarked and showed me how well it packed together. Roger looked over at Jimi and smiled at him.

"Over here!" we heard and turned to see Clare standing in the doorway holding my camera. She was taking pictures of us. "Wave Jimi!" she shouted. We all raised our hands and waved as she took a few shots. "I'm going back in!" she shouted and stepped back in and closed the door. I was grateful for her capturing the moment for us. 

"Want to make a snow angel?" I asked Tiger Lily as she frolicked about. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "What is it?" she asked. I walked her way as Roger got closer to Jimi. 

"You lay down flat on your back and then move your arms and legs back and forth to make the shape of an angel in the snow..." I explained. "Of course if we make one now it will disappear since it's still snowing so much..." I cautioned. 

"Show me!" she asked. I found a spot about a yard away from her and let myself fall back onto my bottom and she giggled at the sight of me. 

"Watch!" I told her and laid back flat with my arms over my head and my legs together. I then proceeded to move them back and forth to create my wings and my robe and her eyes went wide as she watched. When I finished she disappeared from my view and I sat up a bit to find she had already plopped down on her bottom and was instantly swishing about. 

"Angel..." Jimi cooed as he watched. He held his hands up for Roger and he picked him up.

"Want to be an angel too?" Roger asked and Jimi nodded. He carried him over and gently laid him on his back in the snow. "Alright...move your arms and legs like your sister..." Roger told him. Jimi awkwardly moved his short arms and legs; which were stifled by his restrictive clothing. I saw some light coming from the drive and saw my parent's car pulling up. I got up from the ground and wiped at the damp snow accumulated on my body as I headed towards the drive. A chill was setting into my body from laying in the wet snow but moving around helped.

"Rog...my parent's are here..." I told him. "Stay with the kids...." I asked and walked as fast as I could to the car. My father started to get out and was wearing his heaviest coat and a fur cap and gloves.

"We made it!" he said proudly and I smiled at the sight of them safely in my drive.

"I'm glad..." I replied. I walked to my mother's door and she opened it. She was wearing her long wool coat and had a large scarf covering her head. She smiled at me as I held out my hand to her. 

"I am glad that drive is over with..." she remarked. 

"Me too..." I agreed. "Let's get you inside and I'll help Dad..." I told her. She took my hand with her gloved one and I got her to the back door safely as Clare opened it up to her. I was walking back to the car when I heard it. It was the sound of thunder. I looked up at the sky and saw the storm clouds were looking more ominous than usual.

"Was that thunder?" Roger shouted and I nodded to him.

"Yes...time for us to get inside..." 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Roger got the children inside and I helped my father unload the food and presents from his car. Thunder rumbled around us. My father advised the weather report on the radio said the winds were supposed to pick up and it was probably going to be worse than originally predicted. A blizzard warning had been issued when it had only been a winter storm warning before. 

After emptying his car he went back out to try and cover his windscreen with some bin bags and I went back out to get some extra firewood to dry in the house. I carried some into the living room to warm by the fire Roger began building and laid some extra in the kitchen corner. The winds were getting worse and the snow swirled about violently as it came down.

Everyone got seated for our Christmas lunch and the buffet table against the wall was covered with dishes of delicious hot food. It was extra comforting in the dropping temperatures. Our plates were full as Roger found a radio station playing Christmas music to drown out some of the sounds of the storm outside. He took his seat next to mine and I looked at our combined families sharing another holiday together. It felt really good.

"I'd like to say something..." my mother suddenly announced as we all went to eat. She had our attention as she smiled warmly. "I know none of us is really religious but I just wanted to say I am grateful for us being together here today...we are blessed..." she remarked. "I consider us all family and even though we aren't what society might consider a traditional one...I feel we have something special...we are good people brought together because our children love each other and have enriched our lives with that love and with their own children..." she said earnestly. "Despite what the world thinks and despite this terrible weather...we are here today celebrating the wonderful thing that is our family..." I saw Winnie smile graciously at her words and reach over and take my mother's hand. They shared a tender expression.

"To family!" Roger announced and raised his glass up. We all raised our glasses and smiled at each other. 

"To family!" I concurred. Everyone tucked in and began eating. Jimi had his plate of cut up food and was doing well on his own. I was happy to see Tiger Lily eating some of her vegetables and not just her potatoes. I savored my bite of stuffing when the lights in the house started flickering. Everyone looked up at the light fixture with curiosity and concern.

"We might lose power..." my father commented and I got up from the table to go looking for some torches. Roger and Clare got up as well.

"I'll get some torches..." I said as Roger opened the cabinet on the buffet table and pulled out some candlesticks. Clare gestured towards the kitchen. I followed her out of the dining room.

"There's some candlesticks in the pantry..." she said as we entered the kitchen. I grabbed the torch we kept in the utility drawer and then rushed to my study where I knew I had another torch in my desk. I pulled the drawer open and grabbed it as the lights flickered again and then went out.

I turned the torch on and luckily it had a strong glow and I hurried back to the kitchen. Clare had a few boxes of candles on the counter and I handed her a torch. I then heard Jimi crying and I headed back to the dining room. I shined the light and saw my mother was tending to him as we came in. Tiger Lily just sat and looked a bit excited about what was happening.

"He was frightened by the lights going out..." she said as she pulled him from his high chair and hugged him to her. I went over to them.

"Hey little man...it's okay...we got some lights here so we will be alright..." I told him in a soothing tone. I stroked his arm as I spoke to him. He had some fat tears on his cheeks.

"Will the lights come back?" Tigs asked. 

"Yes...we just don't know when..." I answered. "The wind probably knocked it out or the heavy snow..."I explained. I hesitated about saying it could have been lightning because I didn't want her afraid it would hit us.

Clare had come back and Roger was putting some candles in the candlesticks. He soon had several lit and placed around the room. Jimi calmed down as we all resumed our seats at the table. My mother kept hold of Jimi in her chair.

"Go ahead and eat...I've got him..." my mother told me as I gestured to take him from her. I resumed eating and my mother bounced him in her lap and cooed to him.

"It's a good thing your heating unit is gas..." my father commented as we resumed our luncheon. "Ours will surely be out Ruth..." he mentioned to my mother. I was now grateful they were here. Safe and warm. 

"When we've finished eating I'll find my portable radio....I've got batteries I can use in it..." Clare told us. "We can keep updated on the weather..." I always appreciate her practicality. 

"This reminds me a bit of when I was in the service during the war..." my father remarked as we ate. "Eating by torchlight in the dark or bad weather..." he explained. "We'd do our best to get shelter from the elements but sometimes you were just stuck in it and had to make do...no real comforts of home....except maybe a tinned pudding at Christmas..." he said.

"I guess we can't complain about our situation here then..." Clare commented. "We may not have power but we're home with a hot meal and we are safe and warm and dry..." 

"And there isn't rationing anymore..." my mother chimed in. "I remember all too well having a sparse Christmas meal because you couldn't get the things you were used to at the holidays. So many things were in short supply and you were grateful to actually have a roast or sugar to make something sweet..." she turned to Tiger Lily and ruffled her hair. "No fairy cakes during the war..." she told her. Tiger Lily looked downtrodden at the consideration.

"No cake at all really..." Winnie added to the conversation. "How many birthdays or weddings did you go to with no real cake?" she asked my mother. The two of them both looked sentimental. 

"And it's not like it dramatically changed after the war ended..." my mother continued. "I'm sure you can remember doing without when you were youngsters..." she said and gestured at myself, Roger and Clare. 

"I remember..." I answered. "Of course I was born into it and didn't know any different..." I reminded her.

"What is war?" Tiger Lily asked. All of the adults looked at each other; uncertain how to explain it to a 4 year old.

"War is something I will tell you about when you are older..." Roger informed her. "Though you will never probably understand it because I sure don't..." he added and my father looked like he wanted to say something. I hoped we weren't getting ready to have a heated discussion about the validity of the Second World War and held my breath for a moment. My father sighed heavily.

"I'll agree they don't always make sense...but the one I fought in was a necessary evil I'm afraid..." my father contributed to the conversation. I could see that Roger was worried he had upset my father.

"I hope you aren't offended by what I said..." Roger replied. "I respect your service to our country and my own father served....I just struggle to understand why people feel it really solves anything..." he expressed to my father.

"I'll agree that in general it is not the answer...but Hitler made that war unavoidable..." my father countered and Roger seemed to relax and so did my father. That was a point we could all agree upon.

"On a happier subject..." my mother interjected. "What did Father Christmas bring you?" she asked the children. We all smiled at the prospect of a brighter topic.

\-----------------------------------------

We finished our meal and Roger and I helped clear the plates and start the washing as my father, Clare and Winnie took the children to the living room. Harold had grabbed some more firewood to replace what he would use to stoke the fire we had going.

My mother supervised us cleaning up as she put away the food. We left some things to soak and we helped my mother carry trays of hot tea in for everyone as we prepared to open gifts. The candles had been moved into the living area but there was a hearty glow from the fireplace. It wasn't even sunset time but it was a dark as night outside as the storm continued. Clare had got her portable radio and the weather reports were broadcasting. It would probably last for several more hours and dump a lot of snow.

After everyone found a comfortable spot Roger and Clare passed out the presents and we proceeded with opening them. Roger laughed as he grabbed a few presents and then reached down to extract Squeaky from under the tree.

"That's where you've been today..." I remarked as he cuddled her and carried her over to me. I took her from Roger and she got settled in my lap. "We've got a present for you girl..." I cooed to her. Clare brought over her new velvet collar we had put in her small stocking on the fireplace. It was red and I unfastened it and placed it around her neck. She didn't seem to mind it. It looked pretty on her. I stroked her soft fur as they finished handing out gifts. She purred contentedly.

"You need to open that one last..." Roger told his mother as he handed her a wrapped box. She looked intrigued as she set it to her side. 

"And this one is for both of you and open it last..." I informed my parents as Clare handed my father a similar sized box that Winnie just received. My father placed the box between him and my mother.

We let the kids open their things first since they lose interest quickly. There were some new clothes and books and Tiger Lily adored a soft cloth doll she received from my parents. Jimi was restless and preferred to get up and walk around as Roger opened a present from my parents and received a new pair of house slippers. He needed these. He had left his other pair in a hotel room by accident.

Clare got a new jumper and some socks and was thrilled with the Kate Bush album she wanted. We got her some earrings and a weekend trip for her and her best friend Alli to take while we were home from touring. 

I received several Victorian stereoscopic photos depicting Christmas scenes that my parents had found over the course of the year. They were marvelous and I couldn't wait to study them later. Winnie got me some new socks and a much needed jewelry organizer. My old one had seen better days. This one had a great place to hang my necklaces. She also got me a new travel organizer as well. 

Roger received several books he was wanting to read from his mother. Clare bought him a plastic model to put together of a formula one race car as a bit of a gag. They loved to exchange childish presents on occasion and since Roger wanted for nothing these days it was fun to do this.

I grew excited as I saw the car model and then Roger opened my present next. Since he has everything he could ever need I got an idea from Crystal about a fun experience gift. Roger opened the box and found an envelope inside. He looked curious as he opened it and pulled out a printed card and began reading the contents.

"Roger Taylor is entitled to one private racing session at Silverstone raceway!" his voice grew louder and excited as he read and looked at me wide eyed. "Brilliant!" he shouted and got up from his spot on the floor and came over and kissed me. "I love it!" he said and showed me his best smile. 

"You're welcome..." I said and felt a big smug at my success. I would have to thank Crystal again but then realized he would probably accompany Roger on the trip so that was thanks enough. Roger gestured for me to open his presents.

"Open mine....it's even better..." he assured me. I gave him a challenging look as I tore into a box. It was a cardboard box and I peeled it open as he watched. I looked inside and was amazed to find he had bought me some action figures from my favorite movie. A movie he cannot stand. I was thrilled and pleased he would do this for me.

"It is even better!" I agreed and gave him a fervent but acceptable kiss in front of our families. "Oh my god Roger! I love it!" I cried and picked up the figure of Princess Leia and smiled widely. I saw there was Han Solo and Luke and he had even bought me Darth Vader. 

"Open another..." Roger said with an expression that told me it might get better. I grabbed another one from him and tore off the paper to see it was a remote control R2-D2! I couldn't believe he had found this and bought it for me.

"Wow!" I said in disbelief and looked over the box. 

"Don't worry...I got the batteries for it..." he assured me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks..." I said warmly. He got up and walked over to the tree and pulled out a large box I hadn't realized was still tucked in the back. 

"This one is from me and Tiger Lily and Jimi..." he announced and carried the massive box to me. My heart sped up at the size of it and I wondered what he had got. Jimi had wondered over and took a seat by me as he looked at the enormous gift. Tiger Lily was bouncing in her seat.

"Want to help me?" I asked Jimi. I tore at the corner and loosened it for him. He reached over and tore some paper and everyone smiled as we watched him. I worked on the rest and then caught sight of the packaging and the contents. My mouth fell open in complete surprise.

"Star Wars!" Tigs shouted and I laughed as I looked at the image of the Millennium Falcon spaceship on the box. 

"It is Star Wars..." I told her and smiled at my husband. He was beaming at me.

"May the force be with you!" he teased.

\---------------------------------

Winnie began to open her last present and Roger had set down next to me and Jimi on the carpet. We were both really excited as we watched. She carefully unwrapped her box and opened it to find an envelope. Similar to the one Roger had opened. She grinned at us.

"Is it a private racecar session?" she questioned with a wink. Everyone chuckled. Roger and I watched with building anticipation as she opened her envelope and her face registered complete amazement. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed and pressed her hand to her chest in shock. She looked over at us with tears glistening in her eyes. "This is too much Roger....Brian....oh my!" she said and gestured at us both to come over. We got up and went over to her as she stood up. "Thank you!"

"What is it?" my mother asked. Winnie pulled Roger and me into a tight hug and pressed kisses to our faces. 

"They are having my kitchen and my home remodeled for me..." she announced. I was so happy she liked our gift. It felt wonderful to give her this.

"That's marvelous!" my mother commented and looked pleased for her. My father seemed to express a bit of alarm. I am sure he found this type of spending excessive. We didn't care. 

"Open yours now..." I told my parents. My mother looked excited as she opened the box similar to Winnie's. I could see some trepidation in my father's face. My mother's face lit up at the envelope inside. She picked it up as my father leaned over to see what it was. She opened it and began to read the lengthy explanation. She seemed confused at first but my father's face registered a mix of emotions.

"I don't understand..." my mother remarked. 

"You bought our mortgage...." my father summarized in a solemn tone. We had. I knew my father wouldn't let me pay off his mortgage or buy him a new roof. His pride wouldn't allow it. But our accountant had mentioned that we could go to his lender and buy the note in a special arrangement. We now owned the lien on the property so no matter what happened my parents were never in danger of losing their home. It also meant we could set the amount they paid each month for their mortgage.

"We did..." I confirmed and pointed to the letter my mother was reading. "And your new mortgage payment beginning next year is 15 pounds a month..." I announced. "You can save the difference between that and what you are paying now for a new roof and your retirement..." I explained. My mother looked grateful and my father had a stern look on his own face. 

"Before you get upset with us Harold...it was only fair to do this since we got my mother the remodel..." Roger pointed out to him. "We want to do this for you all..." Roger told my parents and his mother. "You've been there for us and supported us and we want to share in our success with you..." he explained. "We've made a lot of money the past few years and we'd rather spend it on you and know you are well cared for..." he said with sincerity. My father seemed to process his words and then smiled at us.

"I guess we'd better get our places up to snuff Winnie..." my father remarked with a gleam in his eye. "When they finally flop and go broke...they'll need a fancy place to move back to when they come home again..." he teased. We all laughed at the notion. I was glad to see my father was going to take this in stride. He got up from his spot on the sofa. "Just going for a smoke..." he remarked as he left the room. Roger got up as well. I knew he wanted a cigarette. 

"Thank you both so much....it's such a generous gift..." my mother told us as I stood up and Roger and I went over to hug her. She kissed us both and smiled at us. "You are both good sons..." she said sweetly. 

"You're welcome Mum..." I said back and hugged her again.

\---Roger's POV---

I carried a candle with us as Harold and I walked to the kitchen. I cracked the window and we both lit a cigarette from the candle. I knew Harold was going to say something about the gift. 

"It's not really any of my business and I would never ask Brian...but are you really that well off these days?" Harold asked me as we both enjoyed our cigarettes. We had always had a fairly candid relationship so I was going to be honest with him.

"Yes...we are..." I replied. "We wouldn't spend the money if we didn't have it to spend..." I informed him. "We've got a solid business manager and our accountants are trustworthy people..." I explained. "And Deacon keeps a close eye on the books..." I added and smiled at the notion that our timid bassist was such an adept businessman. Harold seemed reassured.

"It's a generous gift Roger and I hope you can appreciate that sometimes I have mixed feelings about Brian's success..." he admitted. "I am proud of his accomplishments...of you both..." he said and took a drag as he considered his words. "I just still have to wrap my head around the fact that he never became the person I thought he would be..." he revealed. 

"Can I say something?" I asked him and hoped he wouldn't be offended. He nodded consent. "Is this person you imagined him being something he always talked of being or is it an idea you've always had of what you wanted Brian to be?" I questioned. Harold considered my question as he smoked.

"I would say both probably apply..." he finally answered. "I'll admit I always had aspirations for my only child...to accomplish things I never did...had the opportunity to..." he explained. "I envisioned a university educated son with a prominent career and success in his chosen field..." I instantly grinned at this words. His son was actually just that. 

"But Brian is that..." I pointed out. "He has a university education and has had tremendous success in his chosen field..." I said. "Just not in science..." Harold registered my words.

"Fair enough..." Harold conceded. "I had my heart set on him being a physicist...a mathematician or astronomer and making his mark in the field..." he explained. "Being published and admired by his colleagues..." he expounded. I kept my smile as I listened. Harold had missed the point again. Brian was just that. A published songwriter who was admired greatly by other guitarists and musicians. He had made his mark in rock and roll. 

"Brian has done just that in music..." I countered. "I'm sorry it isn't a more respectable field but he is greatly admired by other guitarists..." I remarked. 

"You have to understand my generation Roger..." Harold replied. "No one went into the entertainment field...it was considered an occupation for..." Harold caught himself as he went to say something I'm sure wasn't complimentary about people in showbusiness. 

"You mean people like homosexuals..." I commented back as I took a drag from my cigarette. Harold looked stricken as he realized his son was just that. I often wondered what Harold thought of us when he wasn't around us. I was certain he often struggled with the notion. "I am not offended....don't worry..." I assured him. 

"I'm sorry if I don't always seems as accepting as Ruth is..." Harold remarked. "I don't have a problem with your relationship other than the burdens you have in keeping it secret and the threat of the world finding out..." he said frankly. "You've seemed to build some kind of shield against the outside world and I admire you for it...." he said. I was flattered. 

"We want to have a life together and for our kids to have a good life with us...we do what is necessary to keep that in place..." I replied. "And it helps to have the money and the resources to make it happen..." Harold finished his cigarette and stubbed it out.

"Thank you Roger..." Harold said as he grinned at me and patted my shoulder. "I sometimes think you understand me better than my own son..." he remarked. I think he was right.

"You're welcome..." I said and took the last drag of my smoke.

\--------------------------------

We cleaned up the mess from opening gifts and I set the bin bag in the corner of the kitchen. I was not headed out into this storm to throw it away. It could wait for tomorrow. We had hoped to watch some television tonight but with no power our choices of entertainment were limited. 

I remembered my plans with Tiger Lily and walked back into the living room wearing a grin.

"If everyone could join me in the music room...I have a little surprise..." I announced and looked right at my daughter. She jumped up and ran after me as we headed for the piano. They all looked curious as we assembled in the room crowded with musical instruments.

"What is going on?" Brian asked as I took a seat at the piano and Tiger stood next to it. 

"Just a little something Tiger Lily wanted to do for Christmas..." I replied. I gestured at her and she nodded.

"I'm going to sing..." she announced and everyone's face lit up as I began the chords.

'Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight'

Tiger Lily kind of shouted the lyrics more than sang but she was in tune so I couldn't complain. The faces of our family were priceless as she proceeded to swish and sway in place and flitted her dress skirt about as she sang. She was a natural born entertainer and I thought Freddie would be proud of her showmanship at age four. When she reached the chorus the second time everyone joined in singing. It was fun and brought warmth to this stark night. We finished with a bang and everyone applauded her performance. 

"Let's sing something else..." Ruth suggested. I had a limited repertoire on the piano and got up and gestured at my husband.

"If we are doing more you need to play..." I told Brian. He took my place at the piano and began playing 'Silent Night.' He started singing it and sounded so soft and tender that no one else joined in. We all stood and listened to him singing alone. He sounded vulnerable and beautiful and I actually felt a bit moved by it. I noted the looks on his mother's face and my own mother as well. They found him lovely. He is. He finished to a gentle applause and then Brian looked a bit sheepish at their response.

"That was lovely..." Ruth remarked. I found it quaint that Brian could play in front of a crowd of thousands of strangers and be okay but was a bit awkward in front of his own family. 

"Thanks..." he said and turned back to play some more. He began playing something a bit more rollicking and Tiger Lily starting dancing about and Jimi bopped up and down as Brian entertained us with 'Rockin Around The Christmas Tree.' 

We carried on with 'Silver Bells' and I walked over and sat at my small practice kit and did a rendition of 'Little Drummer Boy' which made Clare chuckle at me. After I finished my mother raised her hand at us.

"Could you do my favorite?" she asked. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas?" she requested. I walked over and stood by the piano as Brian began playing it and we started off.

'Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on  
Our troubles will be out of sight'

I joined in for harmonies and we crooned the song to my mother as she listened with a glow on her face that wasn't from the candlelight. 

'Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now'

Those words felt appropriate as we sang them and we both smiled contentedly as we finished. Despite no power and a storm raging outside, we were having ourselves a merry little Christmas. Grateful to be together and finding warmth in good company. The best kind. Family.


	5. A Winter's Tale - Part 5

25th December 1978

Surrey England

Roger's POV

I finished up in our bathroom and cleaned up the counter. Making sure everything was tidy for our guests. I walked out and found Brian putting on his robe over his pajamas. It had grown quieter outside so the worst of the storm had moved on. It was still snowing though and was quite dark out.

"I tidied up..." I told Brian as he pulled on his slippers. I was wearing my new ones and they were soft and warm. We double checked everything was above board and headed out of our bedroom. Harold and Ruth were coming up the stairs with Winnie. Harold had one of the torches.

"Our room is all set...there are clean towels out in the bathroom and fresh sheets on the bed..." I told Brian's parents. I saw Ruth was carrying a small suitcase along with her handbag.

"Thank you..." she said as Brian led them into our room. I went down the hall with my mother.

"Good night...we're in here if you need us..." I told my mother. We shared a kiss and she headed into her usual room when she visited. I quietly crept into Tiger Lily's room. We had a candle going on top of the dresser where the children couldn't reach it. Jimi was already under the covers next to his sister. They had already fallen asleep from when we put them to bed earlier. Clare had offered her bed to Brian and myself but the largest bed next to our own was actually Tiger Lily's enormous bed that Freddie had bought her. There was room for Brian and myself along with the kids. I pulled off my slippers and robe and laid them over the small chair in the corner as I headed over to get under the pink comforter on the bed. Brian slipped into the room and pulled off his robe as I slid under the covers. Brian went to the other side of the bed as the kids were asleep in the center. He blew out the candle and then got in behind Tiger Lily and got nestled under the covers as we both found some pillow space for ourselves. 

"Goodnight..." I whispered to Brian and he blew me a kiss as we both closed our eyes and wondered what the world would look like come morning.

\---26th December ---

A knock on the bedroom door woke me up. I opened my eyes and found that my children had abandoned the bed at some point. My mother probably got them up when she did. Brian was lightly snoring next to me and there was bright light seeping into the room from the part in the curtains.

"Come in..." I responded in a whisper and my mother came in carrying a tray with two mugs on it. She was already dressed and wearing her apron as she walked over to the night stand by my side of the bed. Brian was still sound asleep. My mother noticed and moved quietly as she set down the tray and I saw some slices of banana bread next to our tea.

"Happy anniversary..." my mother whispered. I instantly remembered that I had forgot what today was. Oddly, my own mother remembered. It had been nine years today that Brian and I got together. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Mum..." I replied and she slipped out of the room. I needed the toilet and quickly got up and donned my robe and crept out to relieve myself. I washed up and returned to the room and closed the door quietly. I slid back in beside Brian but sat up to have a drink of my tea before it got cold. I reached over for a slice of bread when Brian stirred and turned over and I felt him slide his arm across my thighs. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Morning..." I said to him quietly. Brian laid there for a minute and then shifted to sit up next to me. He pulled the blanket up as he got situated. "Want some tea?" I asked him. "Some banana bread?" I added. Brian leaned closer to me.

"Just want a kiss right now..." Brian replied. I smiled and leaned in to capture his lips with my own. It felt really good so I set my tea cup down on the nightstand and returned to give him my full attention. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down with him to lie on the bed. We sighed with contentment as Brian held me partly laying on top of him. Our mouths and noses close together. Smiles on our faces.

"I've had 9 years of these kisses and I've never tired of them..." I told Brian. His eyebrows raised at my statement. 

"Oh my god! It has been 9 years today!" he exclaimed and kissed me again for good measure. "Can you believe it?" he questioned as we nuzzled noses and pressed light kisses to each other. It was moments just like this that made being with him the best thing in my life. 

"I can...." I answered. "I just can't believe how much our lives have changed since that day..." I informed him. "Who would have thought we'd be living in a mansion and have two children?" I asked him. He smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"I know..." he replied. "I always had the dream of playing in a band professionally and making decent money at it..." Brian confessed. "I never imagined we would have this level of fame and wealth..." he explained. "And I never thought I would be spending my life with another man..." he said honestly. I understood that. I never considered the possibility myself.

"That would be both of us..." I concurred. "I hoped for fame and wealth and maybe finding a decent person to share it with..." I said sincerely. "Being able to share that success with you and also share a quiet private life and be so happy doing it is a major bonus..." Brian grinned at my statement. 

"You've always been the happiest surprise of my life Rog...thank you for 9 years of never being boring..." Brian replied. We shared a tender kiss as he pressed me closer to his body.

"You are most welcome husband..." I said back. Brian began to roll me onto my back and then he seemed to remember where we were. Our child's bed. I could see the alarm in his face. "I take it the princess bed is a bit of a turn off..." I commented. Brian loosened his hold on me and nodded.

"It feels a little creepy to do this in her bed..." Brian admitted. Just like it was on cue there was a tap on the bedroom door and it opened up to show Tiger Lily coming inside. Brian casually slid over to lay next to me and not on top of me.

"Hey poppet!" he greeted her as she walked over to the bed. She wore an excited expression as she reached Brian's side.

"Daddy...can we make a snowman?" she asked. Her bright eyes and adoring expression sucked Brian right in. He was so weak for the Taylor 'look.' 

"Of course we can...just let Papa and I get up and get around...alright?" he told her. She nodded and walked to her closet and opened it up.

"I'm getting dressed to go outside..." she informed us. Brian pulled the covers back and we both got out of bed. 

"Give us about 15 minutes princess..." I said as we left her room and headed down the hall for our own. I was certain his parents were already up and downstairs. Sure enough our room was empty. Brian closed the door and we both pulled off our pajamas. I followed him into the bathroom and he began to brush his teeth as I tried to do something with my hair. I gave up and decided to cover it with a stocking cap. I brushed my teeth as Brian went to get dressed. I walked in to find him bending over to get some jeans from his bottom drawer. I ran my hand over his bottom and he stood up and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked even though he knew what I was doing. I grinned at him.

"We are back in our own room...we could fool around..." I suggested. Brian gave me a contrary look. 

"You told Tiger Lily to give us 15 minutes..." Brian replied. "She may not be able to tell time yet but I guarantee she will be knocking on that door right on time..." he remarked. He was right. She was a fairly punctual child and also stubborn when it came to what she wanted. I still couldn't resist the urge to toy with him. I slid my hand over his hip and reached for his cock.

"I bet I could make you cum in less than 10 minutes..." I challenged. Brian smirked at me as he pulled my hand away from his crotch. 

"Sorry Rog...knowing Tigs could walk in at any moment is a bit of a mood killer for me..." he replied. I gave him a playful pout that he fell for and pulled me close to him for a hug and a kiss. "I promise we will find some time today for just us...okay?" he said and pressed a kiss to my nose. I nodded agreement and sighed as he resumed looking for a certain pair of jeans. "Get dressed..." he reminded and I walked to my own dresser and opened the drawer. I was stepping into my own jeans when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute..." Brian shouted. We hurriedly got on our jeans on and grabbed some t-shirts as Brian walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Jimi standing there and holding up his mittens.

"Snowman!" he shouted at us. Brian and I shared a smile as Brian knelt down to help Jimi with his mittens and I got us both some socks to wear. 

"Later today...just you and I..." I told Brian with a wink. He winked back at the reference to Deacy's song title and sang his response. 

"Just you and I...." 

\---Brian's POV---

It was always fascinating to me how it could be so sunny and bright outside with all that snow on the ground. Despite the temperature hovering at the freezing mark the sun warmed us as we worked to build the snowman. Poor Jimi struggled to move around in the deep snow and I had to help him along a few times. 

Roger and I formed the largest snowball for the bottom part of the snowman as the kids watched. We got it settled and flatted a bit on top. Jimi and I began work on the top snowball as Rog and Tigs finished the middle one.

"Help me get this one in place..." Roger asked me. I went over and held half of the large snowball and we carefully lifted it to sit on the bottom one. We were struggling to get it to remain in place. 

"I'm going to grab some more snow..." I told Roger and let go as he held on to it. I was scooping some snow to help pack it when I noticed someone walking up to us on the lawn.

"Need a hand?" my father asked. "It looks like you have a structural problem..." he commented. I was surprised to find him willing to come out and play in the deep snow. But I remembered my Dad did have his playful side on occasion. 

"Yeah...we can't get this to remain in place..." I answered. My father came over and examined our work. He and Roger shared a warm expression. 

"I need some snow packed right here..." he instructed. I scooped up a large amount of snow with my glove covered hands and held it out to him. He took about half of the snow and began to fill in a gap underneath one of side of the snowball.

"That should do it..." he commented and smiled when he finished and we let go and the snowball remained still. He looked at us with a satisfied grin. 

"Thanks..." I told him and he nodded to us.

"Sure...." he said. "By the way I thought you'd want to know the power is back on..." he remarked. It was good news as I had wondered how long it would take to restore it.

"Marvelous!" Roger replied. "We can watch some telly..." he commented. 

"I'll see you all inside...this air is a bit frigid for my tastes...and I don't have the right shoes for the snow..." he told us. I don't think my father owned anything but his lace up oxfords or a pair of summer sandals. I considered the idea of getting him some trainers or winter boots. 

"Maybe you and I should invest in some winter boots..." I replied. "We could go tomorrow to buy some..." I offered. My father came up to me and put his arm around me.

"I suppose you think you'll be paying for those..." my father said with a snide tone. I had planned on it and hated it when his pride wouldn't allow me to treat him to anything.

"I planned on it...provided you don't let your pride stand in my way of being generous.." I snapped back. Roger looked surprised at my tone and my increased volume. I saw Tiger Lily and Jimi had stopped and were looking at me. I began to walk away; frustrated with my father. He reached out and stopped me. I turned to look at him.

"Brian...wait!" he said in a more congenial voice. He looked me in the eye and sighed. His face showed remorse; which was unexpected. "I'm sorry..." he said and sounded genuine. "I know I can be stubborn about you spending any money on me..." he told me. "I guess I have let my pride get in the way of you trying to do anything nice for us..." I actually felt a little emotional hearing him admit this. It felt so good for him to acknowledge it.

"You have..." I said in an even tone. "I only want to do things for you because I love you and want to help take care of you and Mum...the way you always took care of me....I never want you to think I am doing it to rub my success in your face or show you up...I just..." I realized I had started to ramble. My father put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a sincere expression.

"You're right!" my father agreed. "And I am sorry if I behaved in a way that made you feel I am ungrateful for your help...." he told me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks...for saying that..." I told him gratefully. "I hope you can see my motives are pure..." I said and he nodded as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I know they are...I just have to remember it is okay to accept your generosity and not take it as a statement I can't take care of myself and your mother..." he confessed. 

"It was never that...I just want to make sure you want for nothing...you both sacrificed a lot for me and I want to return the favor...." I explained. "Like offering to replace your roof..." I pointed out. My father smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Yes..." he agreed. "Maybe I'll let you take care of that..." he stated and laughed a little. "God knows your mother has fits every time I climb up there to repair it..." I laughed in response; knowing my mother had scolded him for it. 

"I'll be happy to arrange for the roofers to come out as soon as the weather permits..." I replied. "Thanks for letting me do this for you both..." I said sincerely. We shared a warm look between us. The back door to the house opened and Clare leaned her body out.

"Lunch is ready!" she announced. Tiger Lily went bounding through the snow and was followed by a slow moving Jimi. Roger came up behind him and swooped him up in his arms.

"Come on little man...let's get you some food!" he told Jimi. "We can finish the snowman after we eat..." Roger smiled at my father and I as they headed towards the door. 

"Come on big man...let's get you some food.." I teased to my father. He chuckled and began walking towards the house.

\----------------------------------

After we had lunch Roger and my father got his car cleaned off while I shoveled some of our drive. We had seen some snow plows go down the road so we knew it had been cleared. We packed up their things and waved my parents goodbye. They promised to call when they arrived home. 

We finished building our snowman and took some pictures for posterity. I went to my study to put my camera up. I discovered Tiger Lily had followed me.

"Daddy...what are those pictures Nana and Big got you for Christmas?" she asked. I set my camera on the shelf and walked to my desk to retrieve them.

"They are really old pictures that are formatted for stereo viewing..." I answered as I handed her one. "Be careful with it..." I asked. She looked at the pictures and carefully pointed to the image.

"Who are they?" she asked me. I smiled at her question. 

"They are just people who lived over 70 years ago..." I answered. "A photographer would take pictures...just like I do...and he would have two photos...almost identical... that he would place in this stereo viewer card....the pictures are positioned in a certain way that if you look through the stereo viewer the image becomes three dimensional..." I told her. "Do you want to see?" I asked. She nodded and looked excited at the prospect.

"Yes!" she said. I walked to the shelf and grabbed the antique stereoscope and went back and took the card from her. I sat down and positioned the card in the holder.

"Come over here and you can look through it..." I requested. She obeyed and came up to my side. I set the viewer down and picked her up and placed her in my lap. "Lean back" I asked. She fell against my shoulder and I picked up the viewer and held it up in front of her. "Let me get this right where it needs to be..." I said as I adjusted the sights. "Okay....here we go..." Tigs leaned forward and gently grasped the sides . "Just put your eyes up to the holes..." I instructed. Tigs moved her eyes to align with the viewer holes.

"I can't see it..." she whined. "It's fuzzy..." she remarked. I wondered why she couldn't make out the image. 

"Try again and just try to relax your eyes as you look..." I suggested. Try and look in between the two images to see if a clear image appears..." Tigs peered into the viewer again and I waited for her to tell me whether she could see it.

"I see it! I see it!" she told me in an exuberant voice. She turned her head away from the viewer and smiled widely at me. "It's like they are walking right at me!" she remarked. I smiled and felt utter joy at her reaction to seeing the image clearly. 

"It is like that..." I agreed. "The people are popping up at you!" I concurred. She nodded and kept her grin as she returned to look through the viewer. I listened to her excited breathing and felt great satisfaction at her new discovery.

"Can I see another picture?" she asked. I was thrilled at her interest.

"Of course you can..." I told her. "Get down for a minute and I'll grab a whole box full..." I said. She slid off my lap and I got up and retrieved my wooden box from the shelf. We resumed our previous position and I replaced the current photo with another as she leaned forward again. I had chosen an animal because she loves them as much as me.

"Oh! It's a bear!" she exclaimed. I sat and watched her explore pictures for over an hour. My legs fell asleep a bit but I didn't care. I was enthralled with her experiencing this for the first time and savored every minute. I only wished someone would come and take a stereo photo of us looking at stereo photos. Maybe next time.

\---Later that day---

The kids fell asleep early. Tired from playing in the cold and snow. We had a relaxing dinner of leftovers from Christmas and Roger and I were doing the dishes so Clare and Winnie could watch a movie that was starting. We finished up and joined them in the living room. To Roger's dismay they were watching a repeat airing of 'The Sound of Music.'

"Christ! I am not sitting through this..." Roger grumbled as he got up from his seat. "I'll be in the music room...thank you very much!" he announced and left the room. Winnie and Clare chuckled at his disenchantment with the film.

"He's never much cared for musicals..." Winnie remarked. "I can't think of one he really liked..." she observed. I grinned at her comment.

"He did like Rocky Horror...." I replied. Clare rolled her eyes and Winnie looked confused.

"What is Rocky Horror?" she asked. Clare and I exchanged a look of worry as to whether we should explain the story and its characters. 

"It's a musical about a couple whose car breaks down and they are given shelter by a doctor during his weekend house party..." Clare said and I appreciated her keeping it vague. Winnie smiled at us.

"That sounds lovely...maybe I should see it sometime..." she replied. Clare and exchanged a look of amusement at the idea of her seeing this raunchy film or the stage show. 

"Sure Mum...I'll take you sometime..." Clare told her and we both fought giggles at the notion.

We got quiet and watched the movie and about 30 minutes passed when Roger appeared in the living room doorway. He gestured at me.

"What?" I asked him. 

"Just you and I..." he sang to me. I suddenly remembered our promise for some alone time since it is our anniversary. I smiled and got up from the sofa.

"Goodnight ladies....enjoy the film..." I told them. I followed Roger out of the living room and he walked me straight to the music room. I was surprised to find the lights were out and he had lit some candles and there was a bottle of champagne on top of the piano along with two glasses.

"This is romantic..." I told him. He grinned as he took my hand and led me inside. 

"It is..." he agreed. He left me standing in the center of the room. He had moved some of the instruments to the sides of the room and the large carpet was empty. Roger walked over to the turntable and lifted the arm up. He moved it to a certain track and smiled at me as he prepared to set it down.

"What are you playing?" I asked him. 

"Remember our first anniversary and Clare came to visit and we went to that arts ball?" he asked me. I nodded to him; easily remembering our first real outing as a couple.

"I do..." I replied. "I remember it was the first time we went out as a couple...and were ourselves with other people...total strangers..." I told him. He nodded and grinned at my recollection.

"It was..." he concurred. 

"I also remember that we both got drugged and ended up at the hospital as a result..." I pointed out. Roger looked maligned at my bringing this up.

"Besides all that..." he said with annoyance. "I remember how wonderful it was to have a real dance together..." he explained. "You got drunk enough not to be self conscious about your dancing and we had several dances and even rang in the New Year on the dance floor..." he recalled.

"We did..." I said back. "It was lovely..." I added. Roger looked sentimental as he turned to lower the arm and needle down on the record. 

"I thought it would be nice if we had a little dance tonight..." he told me and looked hopeful I was game. While I am not that keen on dancing I know Roger likes it a lot so I was happy to acquiesce. I held up my arms to him.

"Can I have the honor of this dance?" I said in a sweet tone to him. Roger set the needle down and began walking to me.

"You can..." he said back and I noted the beginning chords of 'Dreamer's Ball' coming from the stereo. Roger came up and took my hand and I wrapped my other around his shoulders. 

"Dreamers Ball?" I questioned and Roger had a whimsical look on his face.

"I remember the first time you played it for me..." he replied. "It reminded me of that night at the arts ball..." he advised. "I always liked it..." he revealed. We began dancing and I began to lightly sing the words over Freddie's vocal. 

'Oh, I used to be your baby  
Used to be your pride and joy,  
You used to take me dancing  
Just like any other boy  
But now you've found another partner  
And left me like a broken toy  
Oh it's someone else you're taking  
Someone else you're playin' to  
Honey, though I'm aching  
Know just what I have to do  
If I can't have you when I'm waking  
I'll go to sleep and dream I'm with you  
Oh, take me, take me, take meTo the dreamer's ball  
I'll be right on time and I'll dress so fine  
You're going to love me when you see me, I won't have to worry  
Take me, take me  
Promise not to wake me till it's morning  
It's all been true'

Roger began singing along and we crooned to each other and danced across the carpet. I remembered how gorgeous he looked all those years back and thought he was even more handsome now. And he is mine. I couldn't help the wide smile I wore as he looked up at me with adoring eyes. I could never have fathomed being with a man but I felt I had surely picked the ideal one to share my life with.

The song finished and we both felt a bit giddy between the dancing, the memories and serenading each other. I wanted to laugh when Roger's song 'Fun It' started up. It was such a danceable number. Roger went to step away and I kept my hold on his hand and waist.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. 

"I was going to stop the record..." he replied. I shook my head and kept my hold on him.

"We can dance to this one too..." I suggested. Roger practically rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry Bri...but this type of dance is not your best performance..." he said bluntly. I should be offended but felt playful instead. I purposely bumped my hip into his and winked at him.

"Don't shun it! Fun it!"


End file.
